Dr. James Cero
History Born to a poor family, James had a hard life with little to call his own, taking summer jobs to support his sister, in 1974 he married his childhood friend Slyvia, towards the end of their marrige in 1977 his daughter Annabelle (Annie) was born, the turmoil of his wife leaving him and taking his daughter had a dramatic toll of his pysche. he was approached by Ascension Pharamacuticals, with his above level I.Q. he rapidly rose through the ranks to head researcher, in 1996 he discovered the formula for what at the time was called simply the Gene Recombinator. after discovering the flawed ratio, he called it the F.G.R signifying its limited usage, but he never gave up on the project. Wings of the fallen Warning plot spoilers for the fanfic: Resident Evil: wings of the Fallen Dr.Cero does not feature greatly in the story however his notes feature with accompanying flashbacks showing his tests of the F.G.R also he is shown releasing the prototype F.G.R Tyrant before using his escape rail. Deviant Solutions Spoilers for book 2: Deviant Solutions Dr. Cero is found in an abandoned A.P facility surrounded by hundreds of loyal Fallen whom he only keeps under control under the promise of a cure to their condition, his syth-F machine is completed in the time between Raccoon and the fall, however it was only shown working once when Annie activated it to help Raz when his condition was starting to deteriote, leading to the assumption that he kept it secret from the fallen to keep them turning on him once their condition was improved, however the effects of the Synth-F may not have worked either, seeing as Raz was a genetic compatability and they were not. after the Machine is found Cero vanished. New Redemption Spoilers for book 3: New Redemption Cero features a more prominant role in this book, directly leading the attack on New Redemption by his new improved Fallen, After their defeat Raz attacks him directly but reveals his new found power using the completed T.A.R only by chance and help from the surviving townspeople Raz defeats him. last seen flying off warning his return. Abilities As a human he had genius level I.Q on par with william birkin, however his life before had profound effects on his mind, fracturing it slightly, he began exhibiting low level Split personality disorder in order to cope, however apart from a voice in his head no other mental problems were present. other than his I.Q and mindset he was a regular human with moderate amount of strength. After the T.A.R infusion his mental state became extremely erratic and both sides of his psyche voiced their opinions, Ceros other side held all of his suppressed emotions and wished to destroy Raz beliving himself to be the perfect specimien of his research, and to kill all who helped him, including his stepdaughter, however with the two sides arguing over this as Cero still cared deeply for Annie, his power was limited and the comparison to Raz is still fully untested Category:Characters Category:The Fallen Books Category:Fallen Characters Category:F.R.G infectees Category:F.G.R infectees